First Lucifer
by Kwimen
Summary: The Three Faction War wasn't the first conflict between Devils and Angels. A conflict before Fallen Angels. Before the Four Maous. A war so great it is considered a myth, and one of the Leaders of the war, a Legend. Believed dead, by all who knew him. Is he truly dead? And what does this have to do with one crimson haired devil?
1. Character Bio

**Character**- Lucifer (Alias-Takeru Kurokami)

**Age**-?(Appears to be 16-18)

**Gender**-Male

**Body Build**- Slim muscular body

**Hair**- Long Silver hair down to his back (red and black markings in true form)

**Eye color**- Sky Blue (Black sclera, red with a black slit for a pupil when in his true form)

**Height**-6'5

**Any markings**- tribal tattoos that run from his right forearm to the the side of his neck and chest..(black lines that run from the corner of his eyes down his cheek and horns coming from his forehead when in true form, and blood red wings)Note-Basically the horns and wings are similar to Illidian from World of Warcraft, with the horns being slightly smaller. Tattoos could be similar to Illidian only its on one side of his body.

**Likes**-Humanity,Devils,Fallen Angels, Spicy Food, puppies, and lighting things on fire.

**Dislikes**-God,Michael,Uriel,Gabriel,cats,water,angels, idiots, and fangirls.

**Hobbies**- Possessing priests and watching them burn away. Eating ice cream, playing with puppies, throwing idiots to space, running from Fangirls.

**Personality**- Sarcastic,Flirty,cold, cruel, and sadistic to those he dislikes.

**Favorite things to say**- "Burn from existence" "Fly Idiot Fly!" "I have no way to comprehend how stupid you are, but your funny so its okay" "I'm going to shoot you in the face, and forget I ever saw you" "Damn your insane, Wanna be my pet?" "I love lighting people on fire, even as a angel, why do think God let me burn away sins?At least I did something productive!"

**History**- Thrown from Heaven for disagreeing with God, he was the teacher of Michael, Uriel,Gabriel, and Raphael and right hand to God. Lucifer ripped off his own wings and was cast to Hell by God where he made devils. He went to war with God to take over and make humanity better, and to also regain his spear, however he lost and was presumed dead. He was at one point gifted with blue flames, that burn away sins making souls 100% pure. After his fall his flames became corrupt like himself and burns that target from existence if he so wishes, or it corrupts the soul sending them to was the only being that could use the system as well as God.

**Weapons**- _**[The Blue Death]**_-A blue revolver with red lines on it, it fires bullets of Lucifers flames and regular bullets.

**_[Devourer]_**-A silver katana that allows him to fire a crescent of pure demonic energy devouring everything in its path.

_**[The Spear of the End]**_-Known as Lucifers Spear it can only be used by Lucifer, left behind during his fight with God before he was cast down, it allows Lucifer to fire blasts of his energy, manipulate light, call down lightning, call forth Spears of Light, and absorb souls of those the spear slays, be it Angel,Human, Fallen, or Devil, he can look at the memories or abilities of those souls and absorb them to a degree, he can even revive those souls or simply control them, allowing him an undead army. Lucifer can even send the souls inside the spear to a type of Heaven, or Hell created by him inside the spear, making his spear a virtual afterlife for all types of addition it could be used to reverse,halt, or fastforward aging, meaning he could with a simple cut by the spear age someone until their old and frail, or reverse there aging to a infant, although their memories stay the same. It can be considered the ultimate weapon, is currently locked away in Heaven.

_**[Purgatory Armor]**_-It at one point was Lucifers armor in heaven, when he fell it turned into a black as night armor, with sharp claw like gloves, with silver markings tracing where his tattoos would be, he usually wears no helmet, and when he does, it only shows his red eyes with his horns and hair coming out of the helmet. It regrows when destroyed, and allows his wings out when needed.

**Abilities**- _**[Flames of Purgatory]**_- Before the Flames of Purgatory burned away the sins of those it burned making pure souls. Now it burns away the soul and destroys the targets existence, or corrupts the souls soul sending them straight to hell depending on what the Lucifer desires. It can be fired as balls of fire, waves, a pure jet of fire, or shaped into different weapons, even coating existing weapons or Lucifers him to turn parts of his body or his entire body into flames and travel, he can also make small balls of flames to do his bidding and deliver messages.

_**[Possession]**_-Lucifer has the ability to possess humans with darkness in their hearts, doing so allows him control of said human, however the longer he uses it the more the human burns. Once the human cant withstand Lucifers presence, the body erupts in blue flames, leaving nothing but clothes behind, and corrupting the soul sending it to hell. Using Possession on priests will lower time he can control them for because of Divine Protection.

_**[Super Pheromones]**_-Lucifer can, if he chooses to, increase his pheromone level to the point everyone woman within a mile would be reduced to putty and stupidly horny for a lack of better word, and will want to jump him. Mostly uses it on a single person as a prank to watch them faint in pleasure.

_**[Demonic Spears]**_- The Spear of Lights counterpart, he forms a spear of demonic energy and spears his enemies. Very effective on humans and angels.

**Skills**- Skilled sword and spear user, Skilled Hand-to-Hand combat, decent gun user, Skilled Magic user, master seducer, good actor.

**Harem**-Rias,Gabriel,Akeno,Serafall (WIP)


	2. Prologue

"_You'll regret this!All of you!To go between an honorable one on one fight!I'll return one day, and that day will be the beginning of a storm of a new age!" A man screamed as he fell from an unknown height._

* * *

_"It looks like it's a draw, but I'll be back - and when I do I'll regain all that is mine, and show those disrespectful brats their place" The man said, gasping from pain as wounds covered his body, spitting a glob of blood out of his mouth, he turned around and walked off the battlefield, leaving a smoldering barren wasteland, and a warrior, clad in gold armor from head-to-toe leaving the gender unknown._

* * *

A man sitting on a tree branch looked up towards the rising sun, standing up he started walking towards the sun, "Off to the Land of the Rising Sun, I wonder if anything interesting will happen" he muttered, as the sole tree on an empty mountain, that the men had once occupied, went up in blue flames.

* * *

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!" A crimson haired beauty declared. "Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." A blonde man declared with an arrogant smirk. "Understood I, Grayfia, Will confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?" A silver-haired maid questioned stoically. ""Yeah"" Both sides declared confidently.

* * *

One woman, looking to free herself from the chains of unwanted bondage.

One Man, wanting to keep those chains intact.

One Pervert, wanting to protect his master.

A god-like being travels to the Land of the Rising Sun, will he help the woman?The man?The pervert? or will he stand back and watch, to see the mayhem unfold?

This the story of unsuspecting help, from the greatest of sources!


	3. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story I'm try to work at. I'm unsure how the story will go or how good it'll be but I'm going to try my best.  
First off, thanks Triplesquidge for all the help, he helped me with getting the story started, and he gave me alot of tips. His stories are pretty awesome so I suggest checking them out. Also, this story may have elements of different anime's or things like that. Mostly the powers. Like Code Breaker or Blue Exorcist.  
Disclaimer-I don't own Highschool DxD or anything else in story that may resemble another's work.  
**_

* * *

A man walked through the streets towards his new home, he was 6'5 with a slim muscular build, long silver hair, and sky blue eyes. Walking up to an apartment building, he saw an old man sweeping the front of the building, walking towards him the man smiled "Excuse me, I'm Takeru Kurokami, I rented an apartment here, and I'd like the key to my room" the now name Takeru said smiling. The old man smiled and handed the key to Takeru and went back to sweeping.

"Ahhh~ I hope something fun happens! Maybe Big Red or Ophis will smell Ddraig here and come and play with him!" Takeru muttered to himself, having just finished unpacking, standing up to stretch he looked towards the window

'Well, I guess it's time to go find out where Red-Chan is' Takeru quickly dressed into the Kuoh Academy school uniform, the school he would be attending in several days, and grabbed a blue revolver with red lines on it, storing it into his jacket.

Takeru quickly headed towards the school and stopped at the front gates 'Now, if I wanted to know where Red-Chan is...I'd spy on any other devils in the school' with that thought he headed towards a devils magic signature, when he found the devil he saw that the devil was a young woman with black hair styled in a bob cut and violet eyes. Slowly walking closer to them he heard the other girls ask "Sona-Kaichou, where is Gremory-sempai?She and the rest of the Occult Research Club have been missing!"

Sona sighed lightly and replied "The Occult Research Club is on a field trip in the mountains, they'll be back in several days" A chorus of Aww's and groans could be heard from the gaggle of girls.

'The mountains neh? If I remember correctly, there's only one mountain the Gremory family owns. It's worth a try!' Takeru thought deviously and found a secluded corner, summoning a magic circle and transporting away towards the mountain.

Hiking through the mountain was boring in Takeru's opinion, he could sense the demonic magic in the air, but couldn't pinpoint it, making him run around, plus several squirrels thought it'd be fun to throw things at him, needless to say, the entire tree they were on, had a case of spontaneous combustion. "Red-chan better be happy I'm going through all this trouble to help her cute little ass!"

* * *

4 Hours later

Takeru finally found the house the devils were residing, he smiled to himself and looked inside a window to see a beautiful buxom crimson haired woman wearing glasses and reading through several books.

Taking a deep breath he summoned a small ball of blue fire and whispered several instructions to it while adding more magic into the flame. It seemed to grow whitish eyes and a toothy smile and zoomed towards the red-head.

With his work done, he smirked deviously remembering what his sources told him about the Phenex child being engaged to the Gremory heir, along with Raiser Phenex's personality, "Sorry Raiser, you can't have Red-chan. She's got my attention and marrying you would lose it" Takeru muttered darkly with a cold chuckle, and finally teleported away in a magic circle.

* * *

Inside the house with Rias Gremory

Rias Gremory was worried, she was fighting against someone who was basically undefeated, any wound he gained would just regenerate. She needed either over-whelming power, or to keep fighting him until his spirit breaks. But neither of those were likely to occur. She needed a miracle, so she could be free of Raiser!

Sighing she put her current book down and thought about her peerage, they were strong, however were they strong enough? Most of the training went towards Issei to get him up to everyone else's level, but it didn't look like it'd be enough.

As she was thinking this the blue flame was floating towards her, finally appearing in front of her while waiting for her to notice it. As Rias sighed she opened her eyes to come face to face with a...Ball of blue flames with eyes?After making sure she wasn't in fact dreaming she stared at the ball while the flame stared at her.

"What are you?" Rias asked, feeling slightly stupid asking a ball of flames a question. The Flame however answered "I'm master's servant!" causing Rias to do a double take, before deciding it wasn't worth questioning, after all she was a devil and their had to be something weirder then a talking flame.

With Takeru

*Achoo!* "Hehe someone must be talking about me, I knew I was awesome!"

Back with Rias

Rias deciding to get some answers from the flame asked "Who's your master and what does he want with me?" the flame seemed to grin at that and changed into a chibi ball of flames with arms and legs, "Hehe, Master is Master! He sent me here to help you against the bad fire chicken! If you use me, I'll burn Fire Chicken away! Teehee!" the flame giggled cutely.

"And what does your Master want in exchange?" Rias asked, after all no help was free.

"He wants to meet you!His name and history you'll learn with him! He says he finds you interesting though!" the flame replied

Rias pondered on this, on one hand, free help against Raiser however this master may be a creep and it's unknown if the flame will work, deciding on taking her chances, "I'll do it, I'll meet your master in exchange for help against Raiser" she declared seriously, the flame seemed to smile at this and floated towards her.

"You'll meet Master after the Rating Game. I'll let you know when and who you may bring. I'll be inside of you for now, when you want to use me just point your palm at the bad fire chicken and say 'Burn away', that'll be my signal to burn the naughty fire chicken! Bye for now Red-chan!" The flame happily declared, before seemingly disappearing into her skin leaving Rias alone with her books, sighing she gathered up all her things and left towards her room "I wish we had wine in this house" she muttered.

Insane giggling from seemingly out of nowhere was her answer.

* * *

Several Days Later/During the Rating Game

The rating game had been rough to say the least, the battle had gone good for Rias' peerage however it slowly came down to herself, Asia, and Issei against Raiser. Her cute Pawn put up a good fight but he had lost, just as she was about to resign though, she remembered about the flame so mentally preparing herself she pointed her pawn towards Raiser.

"Oh? Rias you are you going to beat me up by waving at me?Well I guess when your out of options, its understandable" Raiser smirked, Rias just ignored him and glaring, shouted to the heavens,

**"BURN AWAY!"**

A small blue ball of fire was conjured into her palm, it seemed to look around before landing on Raiser, it shot towards the Phenex clan member growing in size until it was the size of a basketball

"Tch, this small flame won't do anything to me Rias!"

Raiser attempted to throw a flame towards the Ball of Flame and Rias but instead the flame seemed to swallow the fire from Raiser and just grew in size, Raiser grew frustrated, throwing more fire at the flame, yet it swallowed all of it growing in size until it was large then Raiser, then it rushed towards Raiser

"Whats going on! Rias what have you done!"

"I just got some help Raiser, It seems to be my win"

"Never! I'm unbeatable and you will marry me!"

When he said that, the fire hit Raiser, and instead of disappearing, it enveloped Raiser, making him a torch, as his wounds regenerated the flame burned them away again, never going out, never-dying down, burning its target away.

The flame then spoke, "Red-chan! Want him to die?I can burn his soul away if you wish it, or do you simply wish for him to be wounded?"

Rias widened her eyes at that, she could be free of Raiser forever?However their is a chance the Phenex Clan would go against the Gremory's for this.

"Raiser do you give up?" Rias asked/yelled over Raisers screams of pain

"YES YES!YES! Just stop these flames!" He screamed in agony, it felt to him, being melted like wax,then cooled, then melted again, it burned his very soul, the pain made him forget his name, then bring it back.

"Flame..Thing..Stop now!" Rias ordered to the flame, which leaped from Raiser and grew into a small ball again and floated to Rias, "When your alone I'll call Master!" it exclaimed before going back into Rias. She smiled at the burned form of Raiser, with Asia behind her with an awed expression.

**{Raiser Phenex resigns. Rias Gremory is the winner!}**


	4. Chapter 2

_**This is my second real chapter. This chapter should explain some background. Suggestions are always welcome, and I hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**I want to give my thanks to Triplesquidge for checking over this chapter and story and helping me out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, or any powers that may resemble another work.**_

* * *

Occult Research Club room

Rias was in a good mood, why? She had gotten out of her engagement! She wouldn't have to marry that arrogant womanizer Raiser, and deal with being married with someone who loved her as Rias Gremory and not Rias. Now she was in the club room with her cute servants celebrating. Although Grayfia and her Onii-sama would be coming to talk to her about that mysterious flame tomorrow.

Kiba was drinking tea while talking to Koneko who was eating cake while sitting on the sofa. Issei was ogling Asia while she was talking to him, and Akeno was giggling at everyone from Rias' side.

"Everyone" Rias started, causing all her servants to look towards her

"Thank you everyone, for all the help you have given to me, Thank you my precious servants" she bowed, surprising everyone slightly.

"No problem Prez!" Issei declared happily with everyone nodding along with him.

* * *

3 hours later midnight

Rias saw everyone off, with only Akeno staying with her, after ensuring all the rest of her servants left, she put her palm out and called for the flame.

The blue flame slowly came out of her skin and looked towards her,

"What is it Red-chan?"

"I want to know when I have to meet your master" she questioned

"Mmm, he can come now if you wish, you can keep your Queeny here~ I'll call him for you?"

"Please do so" Rias asked inclining her head lightly, the flame seemed to nod and floated out of the window while she sat on the couch in the Club room.

Akeno came into the club room from the a different room in the old school building,

"Ara ara, Buchou what are you sitting here for?" she asked

"The person that gave me that flame that won the game for us, he's coming here now" Rias told her most trusted servant everything that happened during the training and before Akeno's entrance.

"Fufufu, you have a very powerful admirer it seems, fufufu I wonder if this person would be interested in me, fufufu" Akeno commented giggling slightly

"That's enough Akeno, this person could be a bad person, or a female, so don't get too excited" Rias sighed causing Akeno to giggle more.

Before Akeno could go more into her teasing, there was a flash of blue flames before the flames died down to reveal a man.

* * *

The man had a slim but muscular build, a height of around 6'5 long silver hair down to his back, and sky blue wore a black shirt with a leather jacket with fur lining over it, and jeans, if they looked close enough they could see tattoo markings on his had a teasing smirk that seemed to belong on his he was very handsome, causing the two females to blush slightly. However Rias noticed he had no aura, no human one, not a devil one, nothing at all, causing her to grow curious of the man.

He smiled causing their blushes to deepen, and bowed slightly

"My name for now is Takeru Kurokami. You'll know my real name after my story" He smirked seeing the girl's glares for keeping his name from them

"I'm Rias Gremory"

"Ara ara, I'm Akeno Himejima" The two girls introduced themselves while he sat down across from them

"I'm sure you wish to know why I helped you, yes?" He asked getting two nods, he leaned back smirking

"This'll take awhile but I'll show you proof at the end of this" He explained getting another two nods

"Well lets start with a history lesson, as you know the Three Faction War, ended 5,000 years ago, it lasted for 10,000 years, it involved the First Generation of The Four Maous, The Three Leaders of Fallen Angels, and God with the Four Seraphs, you know all this yes?" Takeru explained looking towards the two girls

"Yes, we know of that war, what about it?" Rias asked

"Well, what do you know of the War of Change?" Takeru asked

"Not much, the only living beings that are from that time are God and the Four Seraphs and the written records from that time are locked away" Rias said with a curious look towards Takeru.

"Well, it was a war between Devils and Angels, God had cast out the leader of the Devils, the First Lucifer-"

"Lucifer was real?The Real Lucifer, Not the Satan Lucifer?I thought he was just a legend!" Rias interupted while Akeno perked up at that

"Yes, he was, he was thrown out of Heaven and when he fell, he fell to Hell where he created devils, at the time Fallen Angels didn't exist. So it was only Angels,Humans, and later Devils. Lucifer was God's right hand man, and was the teacher of the Four Seraphs. Roughly 1000 years after his Fall, Lucifer forced open the gates of the Underworld where his army of devils invaded the human world and did battle with the forces of God" Takeru explained the the enraptured women "The war only lasted 200 years however the death toll was died on all sides. The war ended with the devils retreating back to the underworld, and Lucifer supposedly dying, however God was heavily injured, and to ensure that a being such a Lucifer wasn't created again, he made the Fallen Angel system so Angels that went against God wouldn't be outside the system like Lucifer was. Lucifer before his supposed death named four successors,and gave them names, which were Beezlebub,Levithan,Asmodeus, and finally for Lucifers strongest and favorite follower he gave his own name. They became the leaders of Devils after the war and you know the rest."

Rias, after making sure Takeru was done for now, questioned

"Why did the war even happen? Why did Lucifer fall? and 'supposedly died' does that mean you think he's still alive?How do you even know all this?" Takeru smiled at her, making her blush heavily

'Why is my heart heating up' she thought

Takeru's voice pulled her out her thoughts, "Lucifer fell because he thought God shouldn't interfere with humans. The Great Flood for instance. Lucifer didn't like God interfering like that and killing humans because they insulted Him. The war happened because Lucifer was tired of God interfering, so he tried to take over. However it could have been a attempt at a wake-up call to God too. The other reason for the war was that Lucifer had a spear, it was called the **[The Spear of The End]**, it had amazing powers and could only be used by Lucifer. He was thrown off of Heaven when he had a argument with God and he left the Spear behind, he wanted it back, seeing as how it helps him connect to The [System], that God uses to keep control of the world. Lucifer was His right-hand man, and the only one with as much access and knowledge of the [System] as God. As for how I think he's still alive, he's a cunning man, while he was a equal with God in battle, he used cunning and tricks to win, not full on power. Though he had a lot of power too. So I doubt he died in combat, and when he Fell, Lucifer became something akin to a god. He kept the immortality of an angel, but with a new source of power and a lot of time, he became one of the most powerful existences in the world." Takeru explained smiling almost proudly

"Angels have immortality? and you never answered my last question" Rias asked excitedly, screw the Pure-Blood manners she just got out of a marriage with a asshole and is learning all sorts of things that would send her rival Sona into a coma from pleasure-overload.

Takeru laughed slightly "Angels and Fallen Angels don't age, they will continue to exist until they die from external causes. Disease and Sickness won't work on them either, Devils are the only group from the Three Faction's that age, albeit slowly" Takeru explained getting nods of understanding, he stood up and smirked at the girls while walking to a open area of the room

"As for how I know, well it'd be easier to show you"

He closed his eyes and was engulfed in Blue Flames, when they died down he was different, he had red and black markings in his otherwise silver hair, instead of Sky Blue, he had red eyes with a black slit for a pupil, and black sclera, he also had black lines, that ran from the corner of his eyes down his cheeks.

The biggest change however, was the blood red wings and horns, the wings were unlike the two girls had ever seen or heard about, while the horns come out of his forehead and curved upwards.

Overall, before he had a bad boy handsome image going on, now though? He was downright sexy in the most devilish manner. It had Akeno and Rias blushing up a storm, Akeno was having dirty thoughts while her masochist side kicked in, and Rias had dirty thoughts as he had the look of a demon gangster. It seemed that the Two Onee-sama's of Kuoh Academy were into bad boys, who knew?

Takeru had a smirk on his face, that with the new look sent shivers done the girl's spines, "I know because I'm Lucifer hehe~ Nice to meet you Akeno-chan, Red-chan!" Takeru, the now revealed Lucifer smirked.

* * *

The two girls were stunned, was this really The Lucifer, the bedtime story of devil children everywhere? The one that could burn through anything, a master magic user, the so-called founder of devils?

""What?Who?How?Huh?"" was all that came out of the girls mouths causing 'Lucifer' to chuckle while he waited for the girls to get out of their confusion.

Rias was the first one out,

"How do I know your not lying?Besides, why would the Lucifer wait so many years to come out ,or be interested in me?" she questioned with a serious gaze, switching into a battle stance just incase he attacked her with Akeno copying her.

"Well, after I was beaten by God, though I would call it a draw, I retreated where I had to spend several centuries hiding to heal my wounds, the only thing I had time to do was name Four of my strongest devils as the Four Leaders of Devils. Afterwords the Four Maous as they called themselves, had done a good job as leaders, so I let them go and traveled the world, regaining my former strength. After the Three Faction war, I decided to pay more attention to the devil world, and I decided when I found a Pure-Blood Devil, that interested me, I would rejoin the spotlight of the world. No one interested me...Until you Rias Gremory"

Lucifer smirked at the buxom red-head causing her to blush at the compliment, after all catching the interest of a being that fought God to a draw was ego-boosting.

"But, why me?" Rias had to ask, after all it is a little unbelievable, Akeno felt a little left out of the conversation so she went about making tea to get rid of the impending headache that was sure to come.

"Simple, you have something about you that drew in amazing servants. Dragons and those that possess Dragons will amass amazing allies and enemies such as your Pawn that wields Ddraig. He will pull in; money,land,women, and men willing to fight to the death for him, of course he'll bring in powerful enemies too. However you did something similar, unlike many Devils who have to go after powerful servants or servants with potential, you brought in servants with no known potential level, but they all have high prowess and their still growing!" Lucifer explained laughing, bringing a heavy blush to both women from the pride in his voice and the compliments

"You got a half-fallen angel daughter of Baraqiel, who was a wielder of Holy Lightning and one of the three strongest Fallen Angels, as a Queen-" Lucifer listed off, surprising the two, and bringing a look of anger on Akeno's face

"How did you know that!? and He's not my father!" Akeno cried out

"I can smell the fallen angel blood in you, and I can feel the presence of Baraqiel in your magic. I knew him, Azazel, and Shemhazai while they were still Angels. I taught them a bit along with the Four Seraphs" Lucifer explained getting a nod a understanding from the girls while Akeno drank they tea she laid out, to calm down.

"As I was saying" Lucifer said sitting down near the edge of the couch to keep his wings out, and drank the tea

"You also got a nekomata who's the sister of a powerful nekomata as a Rook, a dhampire with a sacred gear that is, to be honest, stupidly powerful when mastered as one Bishop. Finally you got the Welsh Dragon wielder and even though he's a pervert, he has potential, as a Pawn. You could blame the Dragon attraction on you gaining the nun with super healing powers, but you still got her as a Bishop." Lucifer listed off all Rias' servants causing her to blush as she realized how much potential her cute servants have.

"Your Peerage has the ability, when fully formed and trained, to be so over-powered it's not funny. At least not funny to the guys you beat up! Hahaha~" His voice being full of pride sent waves of pride through the girls when being accepted by Lucifer, as they had finally given up and admitted to themselves, this was truly one of the oldest beings in existence, and one of the most powerful.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Rias asked a question that plagued her mind

"Excuse me, Lucifer-sama, but what was that talking flame, actually what are those blue flames?"

"Maa maa, just call me Lucifer I don't need any honorifics from cute girls like you-"

That made the girls light up like fire trucks, Lucifer sure was melting these girls.

"-I can tell you a few of my powers I guess, you already know of my **[Spear of The End]**, but there's also this-"

Lucifer pulled a gun out of the inside of his jacket, it was blue with red lines on it

"This is **[The Blue Death]**, it fires my fire and also fires bullets of my magic, I don't have **[Devourer] **with me, but it's a silver katana that fires condensed waves of my demonic magic, it wipes anything it hits from existence. It has a few surprises too. As for my powers, my flames are called _**[Flames of Purgatory]**_it used to burn away the sins of my targets, so that when they died from the flames they would become pure souls and ascend to become an angel. After I fell, it now corrupts the soul sending them to hell, or if I desire too, I can wipe the soul out basically sending the soul to nothingness. I can do all sorts of fun stuff with it"

So far he had been blowing the minds of the girls, more so when he made small balls of flames and juggled them.

"The reason that flame talked was because I put something similar to a familiar inside the flame to use it. I also can use **_[Demonic Spears]_**which as the name suggests are the spears of light counterpart. The devils usually can't use them anymore. I can also possess humans, though they don't last long before their souls burn away from my presence inside their souls. Finally I have something I call _**[Super Pheromones]**_which lets me release a large amount of Pheromones against women. I don't really use it because the women just become slaves to their desires. Though its good for fun pranks" Lucifer listed off most of his powers, awing the girls, though the last power kinda scared them the way Lucifer chuckled darkly.

Lucifer finished his tea and stood up, reverting to his normal form that he was in when he came in. The two women stood up with him and yawned slightly causing Lucifer to chuckle.

"I should go, I'll see you later Rias-chan, Akeno-chan. I have some surprises for you next time we meet. Ja ne" Lucifer said giving off a two finger wave before he went up in soundless blue flames teleporting away leaving two blushing ladies from the honorifics from a handsome man.

"Those surprises have me worried" Rias muttered before heading to bed

"Ara ara, I wonder if he likes younger women" Akeno pondered out loud with a blush and smile, lightly chewing her index finger.

"AKENO!"

"Fufufu don't deny you haven't thought the same"

"Quiet!"

* * *

Kuoh Academy, Next Day

"Class today we have a transfer student" The teacher started out, catching the attention of Rias,Akeno,and Sona, who were all in the same class.

"The new student is the first male third year student for Kuoh Academy" the teacher turned towards the door and watched it open

Rias and Akeno watched in unhidden glee as a familiar silver haired man walked through.

Sona looked curiously at the two's happiness, and resolved to find out more about this new student

The rest of the girl swooned and blushed as they looked at the boys sky blue eyes, and long silver hair.

"Introduce yourself" the teacher said

"Hello everyone, my name is Takeru Kurokami. I hope we get along"


	5. Chapter 3

_**Yo, I hope this is going to be a good chapter, Some parts of pretty rushed. Also I won't be able to update for several weeks, simply because I'm swamped with School starting again, and my courses end in 4 weeks so at most that's how long it'll be until I update, possibly sooner. Thanks guys and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Highschool**_** DxD**

* * *

"Hello everyone, my name is Takeru Kurokami. I hope we get along."

The silver-haired teen smiled brightly as he introduced himself, causing many of the girls to swoon, thankfully no males were in the third year classes, so he didn't need to worry about the glares.

Rias face-palmed, of course the strongest friggin' devil in existence transfers into high school. In her class no less! She could already feel the headaches coming. Though she was delighted by the surprise, it was still frustrating.

Akeno was almost jumping in her seat, a powerful hunky badass devil was going to be around all the time! She couldn't wait to try her hand at teasing the creator of Devils.

Sona was confused, she hadn't heard of this transfer student, and his aura was strange, it was demonic, yet holy, not to mention ancient. Plus Rias and Akeno had bright smiles and eyes full of joy while looking at him. How did they know him, what was he, and how had he transferred in without her knowledge?

Lucifer was having a ball, the surprised faces of Rias and Akeno made life worth living. He was going to have so much fun messing with those girls. As he sat down behind at his seat, he noticed Rias and Akeno glancing towards him but he only smiled back and winked causing the girls to blush. He noticed a third devil looking at him, but upon looking at her, it was only Sona Sitri. The President of the Student Council and the devil he spied on before.

* * *

After Class

Lucifer, aka Takeru, had to deal with the worst being in existence...Fangirls! These demons wouldn't leave him alone! The world wouldn't miss a few if they just happened to..disappear? Right?

Finally staving off the girls he met up with Rias and Akeno who were standing near the door, waiting for him. Doing so caused the girls to whisper amongst themselves again.

"Yo, Red-chan, Akeno-chan." he winked causing their faces to light up

"Why are you here Lu-"

"Shh, I'm Takeru here!"

"Right..Again, Why are you here Takeru?" Rias sighed

"Ara, I think it's a good surprise Rias-chan, anyway Rias-chan, can I join the Occult Research Club?" Takeru asked

Rias thought about it, there was no harm in it really, though some questions may be raised, nodding to herself,

"Yes you can, will you tell the rest of my peerage who you really are?"

"No way!~ It'd be fun being a mystery to everyone but you two pretty ladies~"

Lucifer was obviously having way to much making the two Onee-sama's blush.

* * *

The three devils were walking by the kendo clubroom towards the old school building when Takeru heard some giggling coming from the side of the kendo room.

Takeru walked over to the side with the Two Great Onee-sama's flanking him, he saw two boys looking through a hole peeping on the kendo club.

Takeru was slightly annoyed at them with Akeno and Rias sharing the feeling. So deciding to relive some stress he walked behind the boys and cleared his throat causing the two boys to jump in shock.

The two boy turned around and noticed a handsome man with long silver hair and sky blue eyes, and the Two Great Onee-sama's behind him.

"Hmm~ What are you doing?" Takeru asked

"Were just checking on the Kendo Club!" One boy replied.

"I see, I see. Well, guess what?"

"W-w-w-w-hat?" the other boy asked

"Like I'll believe that, stupid peeper's bakas."

Takeru grabbed both boys and started spinning then suddenly letting go

"Fly Idiots Fly!"

The two perverts flew in the sky.

"That was fun, now lets get going Red-chan, Akeno-chan."

Takeru began leading the two stunned ladies to the Occult Research Club room, couldn't blame them either for being stunned, they just saw two perverts get thrown through the sky. It looked terrible, but felt something nice.

* * *

The trio was standing out the room, slightly afraid to enter. Reason being? Takeru was smirking darkly, it sent shivers of fright and pleasure through the poor girl's spines. Lucifer was going to be the death of them was a thought both girls agreed on.

Stirring up her courage she opened the door and stepped in where the rest of her peerage was waiting for her.

As Akeno, Rias, and Lucifer walked into the room surprising the rest of the club, as Akeno and Rias were usually the first ones in the club room, plus a supposed human was with them.

"Buchou, who is that pretty boy!" Issei the boosted gear wielder asked

Just as Rias was about to answer, Takeru threw his arm around her shoulder while grabbing Akeno around the waist and pulling her close to him.

"Shishishi, I'm Red-chan's and Akeno-chan's boyfriend." Takeru declared with a wink

""WHAT!?""

Rias' peerage's voices rang out all across the school grounds, only Akeno and Rias didn't shout out, hell Koneko even shouted out, that's how surprised the little loli was.

Rias was half-happy and half-annoyed. Happy that Lucifer called himself her boyfriend,plus he was holding her against his firm chest, she was annoyed that he also declared himself Akeno's boyfriend, plus he didn't even ask her! She would have possibly said yes if he asked!

Akeno was of the same feeling. Thus sparking a intense rivalry over who would win the number one spot in the silver-haired devil's heart.

Unaware of the new rivalry being born, Takeru was chuckling at the shocked faces of the devils in the room, as well as the atomic blushes on Akeno and Rias' faces as they were held by him.

"No way!We've never even met you before!" Issei said

"Just because you haven't met me doesn't mean I'm not around" Lucifer's sighed

"Now to prove that I'm really their boyfriend I'll do this this"

Leaning towards Rias he placed his lips over her's causing everyone to stare wide eyed.

Rias was in heaven, well if a devil could go to heaven, she moaned slightly causing Lucifer's tongue to invade her mouth, making her gasp and give into the pleasure she was feeling. What an amazing first kiss~.

Akeno was jealous of Rias, just as she was about to speak up Lucifer pulled away, causing Rias to fall to her knees, red faced and panting from the experience she just received. Not one to be outdone Akeno grabbed Lucifer's smirking face and pull his lips to her own. Lucifer though surprised gave her the same treatment as Rias, before pulling away from the ultimate sadist, putting her into same state as her King.

"I'm just that good neh?"

Takeru smirked at the blushing faces of the rest of the peerage, Issei was glaring jealousy at Lucifer, with Koneko stuck between feeling jealous and glaring at the silver-haired pervert in her mind, Kiba was blushing up a storm as he was so innocent, and Asia had fainted from the heat.

"Who are you anyway! To do this to Buchou and Akeno!" Issei asked angrily

"You ask now? I'm Takeru Kurokami, the transfer student."

"Are you a devil too?"

"Something like that~"

Takeru smirked while winking at the rest of the room, causing them to slightly glare. Akeno and Rias finally came out their daze and stood up with some help from Takeru.

"Lu-I mean- Takeru, I have to go take to Onii-sama about the power I used, can you stay here while I do so?"

"No worries, no worries, how are you feeling though?Don't want you falling down again."

He smirked with a wink towards her, causing her to blush.

"About that." Rias walked towards him with a sway in her hips causing Issei to pass out with a nosebleed, she pressed her bust against Takeru's chest and said in a sultry voice.

"That was my first kiss, take responsibility okay?" with a wink she turned around and walked towards a door with a sway in her hips that sent shivers up Takeru's spine.

Takeru felt two large mounds pressed against his back and someone gently biting his earlobe before the person talked in a husky voice

"It was my first kiss too Ta-ke-ru-kun take responsibility too, or I'll have to punish you, fufufufu."

That someone was obviously Akeno, and she sent waves of pleasure through Lucifer too. Before he could respond she walked through the door with Rias to contact Rias' brother. Leaving Takeru in the room with one passed out pervert, a passed out former nun, a dazed swordsman, and a glaring neko.

* * *

With Rias

Rias set up a communication magic circle to her brother and family so she could discuss everything with them without going to the underworld.

Sirzech Lucifer, Rias' brother, face popped up on the magic circle along and it seemed to zoomed out to include Rias' parents and Grayfia, Sirzech's wife and Queen.

"Onii-sama, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Grayfia-san" Rias bowed along with Akeno.

"Ria-tan!"

"""Hello Rias."""

Sirzech, Lord and Lady Gremory and Grayfia greeted her.

"What do you need to discuss Onii-sama?"

Rias played dumb, knowing it was about the blue flame.

"Well~. We'd like to know how you defeated Raiser, what was that blue flame?"

Sirzech questioned bluntly.

"It was a gift from a friend." Rias answered carefully.

"And who is this friend? That flame was very dangerous Rias, it burned Raiser's very being, his existence, he's still healing from the burns, and no one knows how mentally scarred he will be."Sirzech asked, getting serious.

Debating on what to reveal, Rias decided on the basics, as Akeno watched worriedly behind her

"His name is Takeru Kurokami, he contacted me and told me he'd give me a means to victory if I met him. And as you can see I won."

"Why did he want to meet you Rias?"

"He was interested in me for my ability to get strong servants."

Rias explained to her parents, brother, and sister-in-law.

"I see .. Is he a devil?"

"Yes, a pure-blooded one."

Rias answered, not really a lie, but not the truth either. So the questions went on, before they were happy with the answers and the mystery man, and they said their goodbyes.

"Ara ara I feel bad for Lucifer-kun. He's going to have a hard time soon, fufufufu." Akeno giggled

"Yes, yes he will. But I as his girlfriend will take care of him fufufu."

"Ara? But I'm his girlfriend too, so I'll be spoiling him too."

The last two comments were said as they entered the main club room, letting the Peerage and Takeru hear them, who were busy talking with each other, really all it was, was Takeru talking about swords to Kiba, and food to Koneko, while ignoring Issei and his jealous streak. The two Onee-sama's were too busy butting heads and dark aura's to really notice that though.

"Nishishishi! I was kind of kidding around, but I'll be happy to be both of your boyfriends!"

Takeru laughed slightly as he jumped on the girls causing them to blush as they hit the ground with his body on top of theirs.

"What?! Your going to date them both?!" Issei asked with a bloody nose

"Eh? Yeah, if they don't mind, do you mind?" Takeru asked, looking down at the girls

"No, we share nearly everything, but I'll be number one!" Rias declared cutely

"Ara ara, I'll be number one in Takeru-kun's heart fufufufu." Akeno said with a dark aura and sadistic smile

"Hehe there you have it!" Takeru said while kissing the two girls lightly

"I'm so jealous! This pretty boy get's to feel buchou's and Akeno-senpai's breasts all the time!"

*Smack*

*Crash*

"Don't talk about my girls like that!"

"Kyaa Ise-san!"

Takeru kicked Issei out the window, causing Asia to scream and go after the wounded pervert.

"Haha, it sure has gotten lively hasn't it Koneko-chan?"

"...Hai, but Takeru-senpai..is...dangerous."

Kiba and Koneko watched as Asia dragged Issei back inside to heal him, and Takeru was scolded for kicking Issei out a window by Rias while Akeno giggled and draped herself over Takeru's back causing more scolding.  
Later Rias will realize she had just gotten the First Lucifer as her boyfriend, and also scolded him and freak out. Akeno will also realize it, and just giggle madly.

* * *

Lucifer's Home

Lucifer walked into the apartment room he was staying in, stretching he pulled his revolver that he carries with him at all times, on the table while he relaxed and made some food. After a few hours of relaxing and reading a little, he walked into his room where he found a surprise on his bed.

* * *

Lucifer's room, Several minutes ago

Rias teleported into Lucifer's room, she had checked the records in school and found where he lived, after stripping down, she climbed into his bed, only to feel another body, that was too soft to be Lucifer.

"Ara? Buchou? Fufufufu, I don't mind if you wish to do this to me, as I will happily please my King, but please be gentle."

Akeno said this, while revealing her naked body from under the blanket with a shy expression while lightly biting her finger tip and a blush on her face

"Akeno!What are you doing here?"

"Ara?That same as you, trying to get into bed with Lucifer-sama."

As Rias was about to reply, she heard foot steps, so she covered herself, with Akeno pressed up against her.

* * *

With Lucifer as he enters the room

Lucifer entered the room and as he sat on the edge of the bed he noticed two bumps on it, pulling back the blankets he saw Rias and Akeno pressed up against each other while looking at him. They were both naked as the day they were born and their busts and legs pushed against each other.

"Oh?This is..Interesting, How'd you find my address?"

""School records.""

"I see, well, as alluring as this is, I don't think you'd enjoy me doing anything to you guys this soon into the relationship, so move apart~."

Lucifer said happily, while they moved apart, he stripped down, causing the girls to blush and laid in the middle of them while they cuddled up against him. Lucifer's last thoughts before sleep took him were.

'Hehe, Red-chan sure is interesting, and Akeno-chan caught my interest too. I hope I can get my spear soon, to keep these two around me for all time.'

* * *

_**Done! Once I'm somewhat farther into the story, how would a crossover with this story be? Im getting hooked on Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fan fictions and I remember reading a Naruto Fanfic called A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel By renegadeofficer89 which had a crossover story. Would it be interesting to throw this story into the Harry Potter universe or Percy Jackson universe?Maybe being summoned by dumble's or going through the Dimensional Gap.**_

_**Let me know! **_


End file.
